Akechi Koharu
Introduction Koharu Akechi, is the bastard daughter of Captain Kuchiki Ranma and vice captain of the Sixth Squad. Her mother is Satsumi Akechi, another member of the 6th Squad and former leader of the Poop Patrol. Her father is Akechi Tsukasa another member of the 11th squad. Koharu is the result of a one night stand, and has no idea that her father is her Captain. Her Mother and Father kept it a secret from her on the threat of Captain Ranma. When she joined the 6th squad Ranma was highly annoyed. Her skill in her job however changed his tune, and eventually she was promoted to vice captain after the former Vice Captain vanished. Appearance Koharu has light brown hair and eyes. Her skin is a darken peach color from her time under the sun. She wears samurai armor all the time, with a pink under kimono. When she is doing her official duties she wears her shinigami robes with samurai armor over it. Personality Koharu has a bright personality. She is very trusting, and is willing to offer a hand to anyone in need. She is often called the Big Sis of her squad for this very reason. She sees all the females in her squad as her little sisters, even the ones older than her. She goes out of her way to "protect them", from men, both unwanted advances, and wanted advances. This protection even extends to her bastard Father Captain Kuchiki. When on duty she follows him around insuring he can't lay his hands on any innocent girls, and when off she hires ninjas to spy on him as well. When someone does hurt one of her sister, or a women in her presence Koharu gets pissed. Her anger is like that of a European Dragon, Ferocious and Irrational. If you make one of her little sisters cry she will hunt you to the end of the earth. If you strike them she will beat you to near death. If you cut them she will outright murder you. Among the vice Captains she has gotten into the most trouble of them all, and has gotten a reputation for starting inter squad fights. She once held a grudge against her own father, Tsukasa Akechi not the deadbeat dad, for three months because he turned down a invitation to tea with one of her little sisters. Loving, Crazy, and Vicious, that is Koharu Akechi. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities 'Great Strength' 'Average Speed' - Koharu's greatest weakness is, she is slow. So so slow for her level of power. She does not even known shimpo and has failed to learn it a record number of 100 tries. 'Basic Flexibility' 'Great Endurance' 'High Durability' 'Great Spiritual Pressure' Skill 'Expert Swordsmen' 'Expert Kidoh user' 'Expert Hakuda' Zanpakutō Hihana Hihana translates into Sun Flower. Hihana is released with the phrase Rise! When she activates her weapon her blade begins to shine light the sun. From her blade rises a miniature sun. By Miniature I mean the size of a house. The sun burns as hot as a star and shines just as bright. Koharu can control the sun however. She can seal all of the heat away and make it only shine. She can also make it smaller if where she is at is too small for it's full size. She can make it less bright if she desires, and she can even limit the amount of heat it radiates off. her blade is useful when growing food as she can feed the plants with her miniature sun. She can also burn her enemies to death with it. Hihana also has a side effect. The miniature sun can also express the gravity of a star. It can bend space around it and cause objects flying near it to move toward it. Focusing on this ability she can move objects with the gravity of her sun. Due to the nature of her sun she can't be hurt by it, and because of that she can even ride her sun as a form of travel. 'Kuro Hihana''' Kuro Hihana is the bankai form. The star collapses on itself and becomes a all consuming black hole. It sucks in and consumes everything in it's path. Koharu still however has control over her black hole. She can stop it from sucking up certain targets, and even focus its suction power on certain objects. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Plus Category:Spirit Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain Category:Shikai Holder Category:Bankai Holder Category:Sixth Division